El Dios de la Oscuridad
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "Respira acompasadamente, totalmente embelesado por el éxtasis de aquél vacio que sólo le recuerda lo duro que fue lograr su cometido..." Drabble largooo por el cumpleaños de Kira ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Light Yagami! ¡Sigue igual de bueno! XD Espero les guste


- Notas de una casi alegre autora: ¡Hola!, sólo vengo a dejarles un mini drabble por el cumpleaños del dios más sexy e inteligente que ha existido en el mundo Manga/Anime ¡LIGHT YAGAMI! ¿Cómo me puede gustar semejante escoria? Porque en Death Note es casi imposible odiar a los personajes XDDD Y ya me sé la cantaleta de L, que si lo mató, que si mató al otro, que si usó a la cerebro inexistente de Misa bla bla bla, pero no me van a negar que es un personaje bastante interesante, y me da cosa que la gente se deje llevar por su afición a ciertos personajes y eso sea razón para odiar a otros. En fin, voy a escribir, y muchas gracias a los que me lean : )

- Palabras: 762

- Personaje: El cumpleañero más sexy de hoy ¡LIGHT YAGAMI!

- Música (Para el buen ambiente): Light¨s Theme - Death Note OST

- Disclaimer: Tomen nota: La página se llama FanFiction, estos escritos se llaman FanFics, Light Yagami pertenece a Death Note, si no nadie sabría de que estoy hablando, y sus autores son Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba, ahora díganme ¿Creen que algo de lo que menciono me pertenece?

¡A Leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- El Dios de la Oscuridad -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Lúgubres truenos resuenan en la base de investigaciones, mientras el monótono y casi palpable silencio flota en aquél moderno y amplio espacio, dando así una efímera esencia de abandono. Elegantes y premeditados pasos resuenan haciendo desaparecer la atmósfera previa, mientras la luz de aquella tormenta eléctrica riega por el suelo la solitaria sombra masculina. Aquél hombre, que camina despreocupadamente por la construcción enemiga, de la cual se ha vuelto dueño, imitando un simple juego de ajedrez, sólo invadiendo mediante ingeniosas tácticas el terreno contrario hasta lograr su indiscutible victoria, aquél apuesto hombre siente un cosquilleo en sus manos, el cosquilleo de que ha obtenido algo tan grande y a la vez invisible, que ha ganado la victoria que nunca creyó existiese en su vida. Respira acompasadamente, totalmente embelesado por el éxtasis de aquél vacio que sólo le recuerda lo duro que fue lograr su cometido...

- Al fin, al fin he ganado. Tantos movimientos que hiciste, todos resultaron ser inútiles, L

Una breve y fresca carcajada resuena apenas terminada la frase. Para Light Yagami, era casi imposible de creer que tuviera a los dioses de su lado, aún podía sentir la ligera calidez de los últimos minutos de vida de Ryuzaaki asentada en sus brazos, aún podía recordar el rostro tan angustiado mientras la comprensión amarga de la derrota resaltaba en sus ojos, bordeados inferiormente de marcas oscuras que surgieron por los años sin realizar el tan necesario acto de dormir, aquél desbaratado cabello asentándose bruscamente en el suelo tras sufrir la primera estocada de la libreta maldita. Todo ese momento fue tan perfecto, tan planeado, tan esperado... Finos labios se despegan mientras absorben aire frio de su alrededor, exhalándolo con delicadeza mientras piensa en voz alta:

- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, debo darle las gracias al excelente trabajo de Rem. En pago por sus servicios, Misa vivirá en un mundo libre de maldad, en donde podrá transitar libremente sin temer por su vida, con ella a mi lado y sus ojos de shinigami, limpiaremos este asqueroso mundo de la basura que lo infecta. El mundo... es completamente mío...

Una alegre sonrisa crece en su fino rostro ligeramente bronceado, mientras en sus ojos de color similar al de avellanas se refleja la ciudad por fuera del enorme ventanal que se extiende a lo largo de ese pasillo, las gotas de lluvia se dispersan en formas caprichosas, rociando los cristales y empañando la visión del exterior. Un ligero suspiro y murmura en voz baja, haciendo que su aliento quede brevemente impregnado en el húmedo cristal:

- No pensé que sería tan complicado ganarte, L, pero el premio valió la pena. Fuiste un digno enemigo, pero simplemente triunfó el más apto de los dos, y como tú una vez lo mencionaste

"_Eres más capaz que yo, Yagami- Kun"_

Light se mostró pensativo ¿Acaso _él_ ya estaba consciente, desde ese momento, sobre su derrota? No le extrañaría, ese hombre poseía más de un misterio, pero, si lo aceptaba o no, ya carecía de importancia. Light Yagami, estudiante universitario y asesino en masas había quedado impune de todos sus cargos y L, el mejor detective del mundo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, estaba muerto de un paro cardíaco. Giró hacia la izquierda, donde podía visualizar el resto de las penumbras que indicaban la continuación del pasillo, mientras, por curiosidad, extraía la libreta de Rem de su costado y la abría en sus últimas páginas, buscando, detallando algo que sólo le hacia falta para concluir ese maravilloso día. Y lo encontró.

- Así que ese era tu nombre. Nada mal, simple pero a la vez casi impensable.

Cerró el cuaderno negro y lo retornó a su lugar original, mientras más rayos retumbaban furiosamente la ciudad, y reflejaban un ligero brillo carmesí en su mirada, develando por un momento lo que su perfecta máscara escondía día tras día: Un humano consumido por la avaricia del poder divino, un poder de muerte que corrompía toda alma que hiciera uso de él. El poder de la parca, la Justicia llegada desde el mundo donde moran las sombras. Perfecta, eficaz y silenciosa. Cómo él, su portador y ahora, Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Y mientras sus pasos lo conducen al exterior de ese recinto que una vez sirvió de prisión, bajo la tempestad que anuncia la llegada del Dios mortal, con un Shinigami carcajeando malvadamente a sus espaldas, saborea el nombre de su antiguo enemigo, aquél nombre que jamás llegó a pronunciar mientras su antítesis vivía, por el cual obtuvo el dominio absoluto del mundo...

"_L Lawliet"_

- He ganado, L Lawliet


End file.
